


Cherry Bubblegum

by Maizeysugah



Series: A Slytherin's Guide to Seduction [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Top Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maizeysugah/pseuds/Maizeysugah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry can never catch a break, someone is always after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Bubblegum

The Gryffindor common room was all but deserted. Harry’s head was perched on one hand while the other twirled a quill back and forth over his thumb. He was staring over his potions book until a bout of loud knocks stirred him from his zombie-haze. He padded over to the portrait of the Fat Lady. “Who is it?”

“Parkinson. Open up.”

“Troll,” he said, shaking his head ‘no’ as if she could see him. “I’m walking away, don’t bother knocking again.”

“I need to borrow something,” droned Pansy. She leaned on her side against the portrait lazily rapping her knuckles against the frame. “Lavender said I could. Open the goddamn portrait, coward.”

“Where is he?” The inevitable was asked.

Pansy rolled her eyes to the ceiling as she dropped her head back against the portrait. “He’s not here. I think he went to murder Longbottom IF YOU DON’T OPEN THE FUCKING PORTRAIT AND GIVE ME THAT PERFUME BOTTLE, that’s where.”

Harry plugged his ears through the screeching. “I can’t get it if it’s in her dorm room. Piss off.”

“Let me in then.”

The portrait creaked open. “I have my wand on me, weirdo, just so you know,” he said, glaring at her.

“That’s lovely, Potty.” She pushed him aside and walked directly to the girl’s staircase. Harry stepped in front of the opening to be sure no one else entered. He waited where he stood, wand at the ready, listening intently for any rustling sounds of a person that might have gotten in and was most likely hidden under his Invisibility Cloak. Within a minute she returned. She glared at him, tapping her shoe on the floor, waiting for him to step aside so she could leave. Her eyes drifted up and down his delicate form, clad only in a little t-shirt and some shorts that had slipped down on his hips. “You look good tonight. Shame you don’t like girls.”

“I like girls,” he said, sneering and chomping angrily on a wad of cherry bubblegum.

She pulled her top up. “Tell me what you see.”

“Ugh, that’s not good,” he said, pointing to her chest. “You should get that looked at.”

“What?” she asked, dropping her shirt to look down through the collar.

“That mole, it’s really hairy.”

She smiled triumphantly. “Uh, that’s lint,” she said, holding it up. She flicked it at him. “Nothing else grabbed your attention?”

Harry scrunched his nose, ignoring her question. Her hands were empty. He crossed his arms and smirked. “Where’s the perfume bottle?”

Her eyes drifted to the ceiling again out of habit while she released an extended and overly dramatic sigh. “I put the perfume on, dimwit, I don’t need the bottle now.” She waved her wrist under his nose threateningly, causing him to back up a pace.

“Oh,” he said, feeling a sneeze coming on. He waved his wand at the portrait. “Out.”

She tittered and patted his cheek. “Charming. Why aren’t you at dinner?”

His nose was still scrunched. “Not hungry. Who’s asking?”

“Wow,” she said, cringing and shaking her head. “You really are quite paranoid, aren’t you?”

“Last time I say this before I make you cry, _out_.” He stepped out of the way and let her pass. As she left a folded piece of parchment dropped from her hand. “Aha!” he shouted, causing her to jump. When she turned back to look at him he was wagging his finger at her, his face alight. “I’m not going to open that. Tell him I said to get bent.”

“You’ll open it _*cough*_ ifyoucareanythingaboutLongbottom _*cough*_ ” She walked away, letting the portrait close.

Harry clenched his teeth while staring down at the paper. “Well, damn,” he sighed, bending down to pick it up. There was a moving drawing of a stick figure on it, with Xs for eyes and a noose around its neck. It swayed to and fro in the clutches of certain death. The words, ‘Longbottom if you don’t come to the dungeons right now’ was written underneath. With a growl he dropped the note and ran out of the room.

* * *

Harry had his wand up, passing each room slowly to peek inside. He chewed liberally on the wad of gum to keep himself anchored. It was quiet, everyone was still in the Dining Hall, it seemed.

“There he is!”

Harry whirled around to face six Death Eaters pointing their wands at him. He gasped and threw up a shield as they fired stunner spells at him. Ducking into a classroom, he ran to the back and dropped down behind the teacher’s desk to catch his breath. He was surrounded; they were filing into the room, knocking chairs over, cursing and taunting, calling his name. He gritted his teeth and stood up, his wand out and flicking at each of them. “What is this?”

“Come quietly, Potter. Our master is waiting so patiently for your arrival. He’s got Longbottom with him.” His wand was plucked from his hand. “Good boy, let’s go now.”

* * *

He was in a darkly lit abandoned bed chamber. His wrists were trussed together over his head with Devil’s Snare and fastened to a back leg of the overstuffed chair he was sitting on. His thighs were parted over the arms, held by more of the plant around each ankle, his bare legs taut over the sides and bound to the two front legs of the chair. There was a little sign pinned to the wall behind him that read, ' _ **Lord You-Know-Who’s Love Slave**_ ’. A Death Eater walked into the room slowly, laughing behind his mask as he approached the boy. The sight was delicious to him.

“It’s been a while, Potter.” He dropped a book on the seat of the chair between his legs. It was a diary with a big hole in it. “Do you remember me?” The Death Eater removed his mask. He smiled as Harry inhaled a deep breath the instant his eyes landed on him. “I see that you do.” Tom Riddle leaned in closely, his nose nearly touching Harry’s. “Surprise.”

“How is this possible? Where is Neville?” Harry asked bravely. The snare was winding itself tighter around his wrists and ankles to keep him in the seat.

“How do you think I got out of the diary? He’s a distant memory now, forget him.” Tom Riddle stood up straight, sneering at him. “Still the wizarding world’s hero, so I hear… What makes you so special, hmm?” He walked slowly around the chair with his fingers dragging around the worn out velvet while he sized the boy up. The tip of his wand poked Harry in the neck. “You think you’re better than me.” He was suddenly in front of him, on his knees, looking up at Harry in a less than hateful way. “Remember when I told you I just wanted to kill you…” His fingers were now lazily dragging up the length of Harry’s thigh. “That’s not entirely true anymore.”

“Whoa there,” Harry said through a shudder, nearly choking on the gum. He tried his damnedest to move further into the back of the chair. “No, no, don’t do that. Just kill me.”

Tom leaned up, grabbing Harry’s chin. “Oh no, not yet. I haven’t had any fun yet. I don’t like fucking corpses… not today, at least. Plus, I haven’t told you all my plans for world domination once I’ve killed your pathetic arse.”

“Seriously? Again? You know you always do this,” Harry growled at him. “You muck about with these dramatic speeches and ridiculous boasting about how weak I am and how brilliant you are, all the while never once defeating me because you just can’t shut your bloody maw at all.”

Tom blinked at him. “That was rude. So, what are you getting at? You don’t want the sex?”

“Merlin, no,” Harry said, aghast.

The pre-Dark Lord shrugged indifferently. “Well, it’s happening. The sex, then the plans and then I murder you. How’s that sound?”

Harry was adamant. “Murder me first, then tell me the plans and then, when you’re absolutely positive I’m dead and it’s been a couple of hours, then have sex with me.”

Riddle pouted and sniffled a few times. “But it’s so hot, Potter.” He gestured to himself. “Check out this body, I’m bloody gorgeous.”

Harry closed his eyes while shaking his head side to side. “Absolutely not. Kill me now. I’m waiting.”

“Selfish little… Fine!” Riddle stood up, livid, scowling, pointing his wand at Harry. “My father will hear about this!”

Harry opened his eyes and gasped. The bubblegum fell out of his mouth and stuck to the collar of his t-shirt. “Oh, you… Fuck you, Malfoy” He jerked his head at the other side of the chamber. “You bastard, you can bloody well stand over there until that potion wears off. Unbelievable.”

Draco slapped his knee through a fit of laughter and stuck the gum back in his mouth. “Oh hell, Potter, I had you going.”

“How did you know about him?” He kept motioning for Draco to move away the instant his gum was returned. “Keep going. Over there.”

Draco shrugged as he crossed the room. “Legilimency, duh. I had to go through a lot to get one of his hairs, cost me a week’s allowance. It would have been soooo much better if I could have come disguised as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.” He turned around, still laughing. “Did you know he doesn’t have one single hair on his body? And I really looked.”

Harry looked quite disgusted. “What? Are you friends with him now? You hanging out with him?”

“Nah, he was at the manor punishing my father for something he screwed up. I was able to get a reasonably close look while he watched him recover.” Draco slowly looked him over while his tongue played along his lips. His blood ran hot, flushing his skin in sweet contemplation of how he might shag this pretty thing without disturbing too many bindings. “Ugh, I hate how long this stuff lasts. Has it been an hour yet?”

“It’s wearing off, your ferret face has come back. C’mon, this stuff is itchy, cut me loose. There’s a knife on the vanity,” Harry added, looking off to the table displaying the knife. “Just there.”

“Damn, I should have kissed you before it wore off, then later on I could poke around in your head while you sleep, see if you really liked it.” He eyed the knife. “And, no, Potter, you use light to kill snare, but this’ll help me out in another way,” Draco purred. He took it in hand, scrutinising whether Harry was fond of the shorts and t-shirt he was wearing. Kneeling before him, he gripped the soft cloth covering Harry’s chest, pulling it away from his skin. With a meticulous sweep, he slid the knife along the collar.

Harry’s breath hitched, his mouth went dry. “What are you doing?” He recoiled into the chair as the knife slit the collar down the middle and the blade was thrust into the stuffing of the chair between his thighs. With both hands, Draco ripped the remainder of the shirt apart.

“I’m ravishing you, Potter. What do you think I’m doing? I didn’t go through all of this to not get laid.” Draco’s blood was on fire. He snapped his teeth at the boy while he balled up his robes, unbuckled his trousers and slid them off. He inhaled the scent of coconut milk on his skin as he leaned in to taste each of his nipples. Harry began to pant. His chest rose and fell at a quickened pace, tensing at the tickle of Draco’s wet tongue and strands of white hair caressed him in soft sweeps. Draco moaned, soaked in Harry’s alluring scent of cherry breaths claiming his senses. “You smell so good,” he whispered, looking Harry in the eye. “Very fuckable, Potty.”

Chomping on the large wad of bubble gum, Harry’s jaw stopped in mid-chew and a smile curled on his lips. His head lolled forward, his fringe fell into his eyes as his mouth met Draco’s.

Long fingers wound into pitch-black hair. Draco parted his lips, dipping his tongue into the warmth of Harry’s mouth. He mewled softly, tasting the cherry flavour within, feeling the wad of bubblegum roll between their tongues. He sat back, the gum now trapped in his teeth. He grinned at Harry as he snapped it in his molars.

Harry giggled playfully as he leaned his back against the chair to push his hips forward. “You’ve got me so hot now. What are you going to do about it?” he teased, taking a quick glance at his shorts.

Draco plucked the knife from the cushion and waved it back and forth. “I suppose I’ll have to finish undressing you first.” Carefully, he slit the seams of Harry shorts open, leaving him clothed in a little pair of knickers. He grinned, tracing the sweet outline of his erection with the blade. “Harry, you’re cock is so fucking pretty.” He looked up at him from under his lashes. “You wanna come in my mouth?”

“Uh huh,” hummed Harry, biting on his lower lip.

Draco stuck the bubblegum back in Harry’s mouth with his middle finger, letting the boy slowly suck on it.

Gritting his teeth, Draco ripped the knickers on the side and slashed them away from Harry’s jutting hip. Harry gasped, slightly startled by the resumed aggression of the Slytherin. His heart thumped in his chest. He twisted at the snare around his wrists. Again, his breath hitched with the touch of the Slytherin’s tongue drawing up the length of the prick. “Oh Mordred,” he whispered, having not remembered anything as perfect as this before.

Draco made slow, meticulous laps at the slit while he squeezed the base and ran his thumb up and down the velvety flesh. His eyes never left Harry’s. He watched him squirm and pout, dying for more contact through the tease. “Is this mine?” Draco whispered, and then ran his tongue over the head until the tip was thoroughly saturated with his saliva. “Beg me to suck you off, Potter. Beg me.”

“Yes, please,” Harry sobbed. His breathing grew erratic, his body trembled with need. “Anything you want. I’ll do anything, please, Malfoy.”

Draco was kissing Harry’s inner thighs, licking and sucking on the pallid flesh. The beautiful boy snared to the chair wriggled, throwing his head back and forth, unable to withstand the torturous delight. Taking his cock into his mouth, Draco slipped his tongue along the shaft, drawing and sucking upon it with each firm sweep. He held Harry at the base, running his fingers opposite of his mouth, while his other hand kneaded the cheeks of his lovely sweet bottom.

Harry was in heavy pant. His back was pressed tight to the chair, his head trapped between his elbows. He swallowed hard, feeling the warmth in his pelvis steadily grow at a rapid rate. Every distinct mew from the Gryffindor’s sweet mouth, every twitch of his thighs, and his now shallow breath told Draco he was going to come. His hand stroked him while his mouth fell open in wait of his pearly jism. “Come on, yes, yes, yes, come for me,” he breathed, hearing Harry’s sharp inhalation, feeling his muscles tense.

Harry gasped so lovely and lightly, so unlike any time before. Draco melted into the wondrous sounds of rapture while lapping and sucking at the skin. Like an exotic wildcat, he pawed and played with the boy while he started screaming his throat raw. Malicious and calculating touches prolonged his climax until Harry collapsed back against the chair.

“I’m going to free you, and you’re going to sit on my lap and take my cock like a good little Gryffindor is supposed to.”

“Yes, yes, please.”

Harry fell into Draco as the snare shrivelled away, who pinned his wrists back together to wind his tie around them. “Put your arms around my neck,” he ordered. Harry eagerly complied, snuggling in his embrace to quell the shivers overtaking his body.

Draco dropped into the chair with Harry on his knees in his lap. He gripped his hair, forcing his lips toward him. “Don’t move,” he warned him, growling in his throat and snarling a mere inch from his face. The hard muscles in his thighs flexed under Harry’s, his back straightened as he adjusted the boy’s head to appease him. “Spit the fucking chewing gum out.” He held up a hand, and Harry spit into his palm. Without care, the blond threw it across the room.

He then brushed the fringe from Harry’s eyes. His cock stabbed desperately between them. Gripping his jaw, Draco breathed him in while the dark haired boy quivered before him. “You’re so pretty. You’re my pretty Gryffindor, aren’t you?” Harry bobbed his head. Draco held up his index and middle finger, pressing them to the boy’s lips. “Suck.”

Harry’s lips parted. The fingers slid deep into his mouth. “Keep your eyes open,” Draco ordered, inclining his head to watch his full lips purse around the digits. “I like seeing them.” He was sucking them so nicely. It drew the blond’s full attention. “I know why Lord Voldemort tells everyone you are his. He can’t stand the thought of you being with me — or anyone else, he wants this all for himself.” Harry moaned as the fingers slid over his curling tongue. Pulling them from his mouth, Draco tipped the boy against him and ran them, glistening, against the cleft of his bottom. “But you’re mine. You’re mine — he can’t have you.”

“Yes, gods yes I’m yours,” Harry groaned, nibbling his bottom lip with his head resting on Draco’s shoulder, feeling the sodden digits enter him, fucking him. In and out they slid, stretching him ready for the fiery brand trapped between them. “Want you inside me, Please, make me take it. This is so fucking hot.”

“Mmm, I know,” Draco purred to him. Grabbing his hair, he wrenched Harry’s head back as he forced himself inside. Harry arched precariously, digging his fingernails into Draco’s neck as the pain and pleasure mingled throughout him.

With a hand on each of Harry’s hips, Draco thrust deep, burying himself in the other boy. The thrill of taking what he wanted, this precious desire was so only his. Feeling Harry move against him to deliver him pleasure was more than mere fuel for his lust. His face contorted in maddening ecstasy; so close to coming, wanting to draw it out as long as he could.

“Fucking come in me,” Harry panted in his ear, meeting the thrusting hips pounding against him. His teeth were gnashed, his mind humming with bliss. He held Draco around the neck and forced his body against him. Steadied, rhythmic thrusts pumped over him. Draco’s hands on his thighs shoving him down, pushing him up; he cried in short, harsh gasps. He convulsed as it began, the low hum within his pelvis, spreading to the warm wet tip of his prick. The waves of jarring magnificence soared through him. He arched back, clenched up in Harry’s embrace while the Gryffindor captured his mouth with his.

Breaking the kiss and with one last wiggle over Draco’s lap, Harry sat back and held his hands out in front of the recovering blond. “Hurry up already.”

Draco sneered at him. “A little demanding, aren’t we?” He undid the knot and yanked his tie away as if Harry was trying to steal it. He stood up to cast a cleaning spell, Harry fell on the floor.

“Where are my glasses and wand, Malfoy?” He was still on the floor, splayed out shamelessly. He was wearing only a pair of trainers, with his legs bent up, knees tapping together. He huffed after Draco shrugged. “Mend my clothes so I can leave.”

“Oh, okay.” He pointed his wand at the torn clothing. Instantly, they turned into tea cups and saucers. “That’s not right.”

“Ho ho,” he said, looking around the room for something to wear. His face looked sad. “You’re just going to leave me here, aren’t you?”

Draco dropped down in the chair and leaned forward to loom over the pouting Gryffindor. “I could,” he said in a purr, pulling Harry up into his embrace. He kissed him, a soft press through a sigh as their lips parted. Their tongues swept to meet, the bubblegum was nudged back into Harry’s mouth. Draco dabbed the corners of his lips politely with a finger. “But I won’t. You’re glasses and wand are in the vanity.”

Harry chomped on his gum, smiling, giving the snotty Slytherin a wink. “Thanks, Malfoy.”

“Or,” he said, yanking Harry back into the chair with him before he could get his things. “Neither of us have to leave. We could stay here tonight. Come on, Potter, please?”

“Fine,” he said, nuzzling into his lap. “Where’s Neville?”

Draco snorted. “I dunno. Probably at dinner. Who the hell knows where that chubby squib goes?”

Harry bit his shoulder. “Damn you.”

“Night, Potter.”

“Night, Malfoy.”

　

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this give me kudos, please!


End file.
